


The Lady Loki

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Actor RPF, avengers rpf, marvel (movies) rpf, thor rpf
Genre: Cosplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, crack!, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK! oh god.  this started off well and tuned into crack in the middle because I felt like it, don’t let that stop you from continuing though coz there is some awesome flirty text/sexting and then a nice bit of fun at the end. Prompt fill over at THFrustration on tumblr for the prompt of: Tom is seduced by Lady Loki, this is my very cracky version of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Loki

**Author's Note:**

> not real. none of this happened. etc etc. normal disclaimer crap.

 

 

November in Australia was a beautiful thing.

Tom smiled fondly as he watched his friend Chris Hemsworth enthuse about different places the whole time they were there.

The Melbourne Aus-ComicCon, was being held at the MCEC Melbourne Convention and Exhibition Centre opposite Crown Casino. It was packed. People were everywhere, all dressed as different things, Star Wars was popular and a lot of Anime characters Tom had never heard of.

“There’s people dressed as The Avengers!” Hemsworth grinned happily, pointing to the group of people, Captain America was in fact a girl, but her outfit was pretty amazing, Tony Stark was a slightly pudgy boy in a nice looking suit with some rad sunglasses, Hawkeye’s costume looked almost like the real thing and there was a Lady Thor, complete with red cape and steel helmet.

“That’s pretty badass,” Tom grinned to Chris, the two of them as well as Renner were the only ones available to come but it was still worth it for the fans.

 “Check it out, Lady Loki!” Renner grinned and pointed.

“Holy shit!” Hemsworth gasped.

“Wow,” was all Tom could manage.

The girl was spectacular. She was tall but her black heels were at least 5inches of wet dream, her legs were covered in black sheer stockings that stopped mid thigh, held up by a lace garter belt. Hanging low off her hips was a black leather skirt that was angled stopping at mid thigh on her right leg and her shin on her left leg. Her mid-riff was bare with two golden bars one through the top the other through the bottom of her naval, her breasts were covered, just barely, by a golden bra/chest plate that actually looked to be made of metal. She had black electrical tape wrapped in lose coils from her wrists to her shoulders, a black velvet cape with a large fairy-tale-esque hood and two 5inch long golden horns spurting from out under her hair. Her make up was dark in a smoldering temptress kind of way.

Tom was in lust.

“You alright there Tom?” Hemsworth teased watching the older man struggle to pick his jaw up off the floor.

“I, wow,” Was all Tom could muster.

“Hey if you’re not going to go say hi, I am,” Chris teased.

Tom was finally able to tear his eyes away and glare at Chris.

“Together then? Go say hello to all of them?” Renner smirked.

“Fine,” Tom pouted and they made their way through the throngs of people over to the group.

“Holy shit!” Captain America gasped.

“BROTHER!” Lady Loki and Lady Thor shouted together before they began to laugh and high fived.

“Brother!” Hemsworth grinned back at them

“NOW KISS!” Shouted Captain America before all three girls burst into giggled.

“Ignore them, they promised tumblr they’d do it if they saw you,” Tony Stark rolled his eyes.

“Tumblr?” Tom frowned.

“Hush Stark, or I’ll remove your tongue again, see how long Pepper can last this time,” Lady Loki grinned.

“Fuck you, Emma,” Tony poked out his tongue.

Lady Loki laughed at him.

“Greetings Midgardians!” She grinned at them.

“My Lady,” Renner bowed which set the girls giggling again.

“This is awesome,” Hawkeye grinned.

“I’m Adem,” He held out his hand and Jeremy shook it.

“Jeremy,” He smiled. “That’s a bitching bow,” Jeremy got a look at it.

“Yeah full compound bow, brought it about a year ago,” Adem went into his speech an Jeremy was enthralled.

“So we saw you guys and decided we had to come over and say hi, those costumes are amazing,” Hemsworth told them all.

“Cheers,” Stark grinned.

“I’m Stuart, this is Adrienne, our awesome Captain America, Lady Thor is Danni and Lady Loki is bitch tits, I mean Emma,” Stuart sassed.

“Oi cuntface remember what I said about your tongue, if I can’t remove it I’ll make sure Natalie won’t let you use it,” Emma teased back at him.

“Try it, she’s not going to pick you over me!” Stuart grinned, confident.

“I have tits!” Emma shot back.

“So do I!” Stuart laughed, he was comfortable with his weight enough to joke about it.

“But mine are nicer, also perky and cleavage,” she informed him.

“Damn,” Stuart pouted.

“She’s got a point,” Tom found himself saying.

Emma grinned at him.

“Ah man after my own heart!” She smiled.

“So enjoying Melbourne?” She asked him.

“He is now,” Hemsworth cut in with a grin.

“Couldn’t take his eyes off you once we spotted you guys, you make a wonderful Lady Loki,” He complimented her.

“Thank you, Chris, and please feel free to stare and oogle all you want, everyone else has,” She laughed.

“Isn’t it weird wearing so little in public?” Tom asked her.

“Have you seen the anime corner? Jeez it’s softcore hentai everywhere!” she laughed.

“Point,” The Brit laughed.

“So were you guys just strolling around checking out costumes or something?” Lady Thor, Danni asked them.

“Pretty much, there are some amazing costumes here,” Hemsworth commented.

“You guys are some of the best though,” Tom added with a smile.

“Thanks, but this is normal for us,” Danni blushed a little.

“Emma has these theme parties all the time and she makes a lot of costumes and stuff so we have these big nerdy role play parties,” Danni told them.

“Really?”

“Yeah tomorrow night is Marvel night to celebrate the con,” Emma smiled.

“And what does Marvel night include?” Hemsworth asked, eyeing up Lady Thor.

“Basically dressing up in these costumes again, watching all Marvel movies and being in character all night.” She shrugged.

“I’d love to see that,” Renner grinned.

“You should come,” Adem said looking to Emma for permission.

“Hey I’m totally cool with it, I got plenty of room and as long as you guys don’t mind us acting out your characters all night then it’ll be great if you could make it,” She shrugged.

“We’ll have to see if we have the night off,” Chris told them. “You know, promo things to do, places to be,” He laughed.

“Know the feeling well,” Emma told him.

“So,” she grinned evilly, slipping into her Loki persona.

“Shall we go for a walk, I’m curious as to what these midgardians enjoy as pop-culture,” she smirked.

“Brother, what have I told you about using that tone while talking about humans?” Lady Thor chastised her.

“Oh hush Thor, you know I’m playing, I’m not going to cause any trouble when you have the pep squad with you,” she rolled her eyes.

“Rodgers, snap out of it and get a move on,” Lady Loki called.

“With all due respect ma’am, screw you,” Adrienne smirked.

“Oh I see someone’s taking lessons from Stark, congratulations something other than each other’s bodily fluids has rubbed off on him,” She teased.

“Loki, go to Hel,” Stark deadpanned.

“You wish,” She grinned and linked arms with Lady Thor.

“Holy shit,” Tom whispered to Hemsworth.

“They got the wrong people to play the Avengers,” Hemsworth grinned.

The group made their way outside to sit by the Yarra river in the sunshine.

Hemsworth was on his phone with their handlers assuring them that, yes they are safe and no they are not being harassed.

“So apparently we’re good for a house party tomorrow night,” He said hanging up the phone.

“Holy shit really?” Lady Thor gasped.

“Hell yeah brother!” Hemsowrth high fived her.

“THIS DAY! I LIKE IT!” She shouted.

“ANOTHER!” Her and Lady Loki shouted together.

Tom couldn’t keep his eyes off her. It might have been the horns, or the way the sun reflected off the golden bars in her navel but something kept catching his eye and pulling him in.

“When I said oogle me I meant at least be subtle,” She winked at him.

“Sorry,” He blushed lightly.

“No problem I’m rather flattered Mr Hiddleston,” She grinned.

Tom shivered. Okay that was hot.

“Em, it’s almost seven,” Stark called out.

“Ah fuck,” She pouted.

“Well this has been fun brother but I’m going to cause some chaos in another realm, I’ll be back before you go to sleep,” She gave Lady Thor a kiss on the forehead and grabbed a bag off Stark.

“Was awesome to meet you guys, I have to go to work,” She said to the 3 men.

“If you guys can come tomorrow get the details of one of these guys, and…” she fished around in the bag for a moment before pulling out a business card.

“Give me a call if you get lost, or you know, just call me, and so help me Danni if you start singing that damn song I will never write you smut again!” she threatened when Lady Thor looked as if she was about to say something.

Danni huffed. “Fine,” she pouted.

“Laters bitches!” Emma smiled and strutted off in all her Loki-ness.

 

***

 

**So how’s work?**

_Who is this?_

**_It’s Tom, you said to call but I figured text would be better if you were at work._ **

_Oh HEY! Eh it’s okay I’m in the office doing paperwork anyway._

**At 9pm?**

_Yeah I’m supposed to be babysitting a show in the palladium but they don’t need me until packdown so I sit in the office and wait by my radio if banquets needs me_

**Ugh really confused.**

_Lol don’t worry about it, what are you guys up to?_

**Just finished dinner out with the other guests from the con, heading back to the hotel.**

_Sounds fun ;)_

**Hah why would you say that?**

  _Pfft hello, hotel with you guys, I’d be having fun._

**Are you implying something?**

_Haha yes_

**I don’t know what to say to that**

_*shrug* so how long did you guys hang out with my ragtag team?_

**Haha about an hour until Luke came and got me**

_Luke?_

**My manager pretty much.**

_Ah makes sense. Ugh so bored!_

**Am I not entertaining?**

_You could be more entertaining ;)_

**I’m not sure how to feel about that wink face**

_Aroused? Maybe, or scared, scared and aroused?_

**We can go with that I guess**

_So where are you not?_

_**now_

**Hotel, told Chris I wasn’t coming for drinks**

_Aww going to stay and talk to me?_

**If you like**

_I like ;)_

**Haha you and those damn winking faces**

_You love them ;)_

**Maybe, they are pretty cute.**

_You’re pretty cute_

**Thank you. You make a wonderful Loki**

_I make a fucking sexy Loki thank you very much._

**I wasn’t going to say it but that is very true.**

_Why weren’t you going to say it?_

**I thought it might be a bit forward**

_Sweetie in case you haven’t noticed, forward is my thing_

**I’ve noticed.**

_So what are you doing now?_

**Just relaxing on my bed.**

_:P_

**Hahah tell me what your thining?**

_Impure thoughts of you and that bed._

**Wow that was honest.**

_Why would I lie?_

**Point. Tell me more?**

_Mr Hiddelston I do believe you are asking me to tell you my dirty fantasies, are you sure that’s something you want to read?_

**I think so, c’mon they can’t be that bad.**

_You got a laptop and internet handy?_

**Oh god I’m scared. Yes.**

_Theres a website called archiveofourown.org search your name in the search bar, when the results come up go advanced options and add “Kajira” into the work title section, it should link you to a story by MissPsychotic. Read it._

**Is this something you wrote?**

_Yes._

**Found it, might take me a while to read, it’s long.**

_I can wait ;P_

 

Tom stared at the laptop screen in front of him. He knew what fan-ficiton was. Robert had a habit of finding the most ridiculous stuff and reading it out loud on set, sometimes they had to stop him because hearing about yourself fucking someone else is weird, and awkward when it’s Robert Downey Jr reading it.

The warnings for the story had bdsm in big bold letters and Tom shivered. Interesting.

He read slowly, picturing as much as he could in his mind, the slave positions described sent his imagination into over drive and he loved how Emma wrote him to be a powerful lover.

The party scene was almost accurate with peoples portrayals but obviously having never met these people before fans could only go off what they see in interviews. Is this how people saw him?

By the end of the story Tom was hard in his slacks and his mouth was dry from hanging open.

Wow. He thought.

Shit, she wants that with me?

**That was… different.**

_Good or bad different?_

**Good. I’m kind of impressed.**

_And by impressed you mean turned on?_

  **Yes. How did you know?**

_I didn’t but I’m glad you enjoyed it._

**I did Kajira, you have made me happy.**

_You did NOT just write that! You cruel, cruel man!_

**Don’t speak of me like that Kajira, I would hate to have to mark your pretty little behind with my hands again.**

_So I’m kind of dying right now. You are a tease._

**You could come by after work and we can fix that.**

_Did you seriously just invite me to your hotel room?_

**I’m not sure. I’m not usually like this.**

_Sorry if I’m being too forward, it’s just how I am, I see something I want and I go for it._

**It’s not a bad way to be. But I did enjoy your story. I am actually quite turned on.**

_You have no idea how happy that makes me. will you touch yourself thinking of me?_

**I might. But I might already be doing that.**

_Tease._

**When do you finish work?**

_An hour but I’m going to go home. I think this is okay for tonight and if we want something more we can wait till tomorrow, you should sleep on it if this isn’t something you usually do._

**A wise choice. Will you text me when you get home? I’m going to wait for you.**

_Wait for me… oh. OH! Okay. Yeah I’ll text. You should find some more stuff to read on ao3, you’ll get a kick out of it!_

**I’m kind of terrified actually.**

_Then what a good distraction it shall be ;)_

**Alright, text me later.**

_Done and done. Bye Master._

_***_

_Master, I’m home._

**So late? I thought you finished two hours ago?**

_I was supposed to but they went over time :( sorry, Master._

**That’s okay, I’ve been keeping Chris company, heading back to my room now.**

_You don’t have too if you’re hanging out with your friends._

**it’s alright. I’m here now. What are you doing?**

_Stripping for a shower._

**That’s a wonderful mental image.**

Tom smiled at his phone as he slowly stripped for bed.

He turned off the harsh overhead light and turned on the lamp casting the room in a warm glow.

His phone vibrated in a response from Emma, it was a photo a full length mirror shot of her from behind in lacy black underwear.

**Now who’s the tease?**

_Do you like master?_

Emma smirked as she finished getting ready for her shower.

**I do very much.**

_Be back in 5 shower time._

**I’ll be here.**

Tom was hard. Actually he’d been hard for a while, off and on as he caught himself thinking of her or when Chris would mention the party tomorrow. Apparently Chris was organizing to dress up as well, two Thors would be interesting.

_Back, miss me?_

**Terribly, how are you going to make it up to me?**

_What would you like, Master?_

**Master would like his Kajira to send him more photos, but only things she’s comfortable with.**

_You’re too cute. Here._

Attached was a photo of her; wet hair, a green singlet shirt on and baggy white pj pants with some kind of print on them.

**Very cute, now take them off.**

_Oh wow, I like you bossy._

**I plan on being even more so.**

_I’m naked._

**That’s a wonderful mental image.**

_Are you naked?_

**Just my boxers.**

_Can I see? You can keep your head out of the photo so no one would ever know it was you, if you have trust issues._

**You sent me a photo in your underwear, why would I not reciprocate?**

_Because you’re famous and have something to lose, I don’t._

**Point. Here.**

The photo was of Tom sitting up in bed, his head to lower hips visible, he was only in his boxers.

_*dead* you are too sexy for your own good._

**Haha, what are you doing?**

_Playing, teasing, waiting for you to order me, Master._

Tom sucked in a deep breath his cock twitching.

**That pleases me, my good little Kajira.**

_Fuck, what would you like me to do Master?_

**Finger yourself. I don’t want to draw this out I’ve been hard for your for hours. Two fingers, hard and fast.**

_Jesus. Tell me you’re wanking._

**Have been since I sent you that photo.**

_I want more._

Tom smiled and took a photo of him with his hand in his boxers. He ha a slight flush along his face, neck and chest, his eyes wide and dilated with lust, there was no question what his hand was doing in his pants.

Emma groaned looking at it.

_You’re killing me here. Fuck._

**I want to see you.**

Emma paused for a moment before smiling and taking a photo of herself from the neck down, legs together but her hand between them obviously touching herself sexually.

**Fuck. I’m not going to last after that.**

_Neither am I. I want to come, can I come?_

**Wait for me. tell me how it feels.**

_Good, amazing, feels so good after a long day, the way you were staring at me this afternoon made me so wet, practically fucking me with your eyes. I loved it._

**I wanted to bend you over the closest table and fuck you until your screamed. It took nearly all my willpower not too.**

_Next time go ahead._

**I will, I’m going to fuck you tomorrow.**

_Jesus, Tom. Fuck. You going to fuck me in my bed so that I’ll be reminded of you every time I look at it?_

**Your bed, your couch, your kitchen table, your shower, and anywhere else I feel like.**

_Fuck. You better come soon coz I’m about to._

**Go on, come for me. I want a photo of your juices on your fingers when you’re done.**

Emma groaned and came hard at the thought, removing her fingers and snapping a photo of her holding them next to her face, the light reflecting off the wetness, the next photo she took was of her sucking them clean. She sent them both to him.

**You naughty girl. I love it.**

The photo Emma got in reply was of Tom’s come coated stomach and hand.

_Fuck I’m about to die and go to Valhalla._

**Haha not yet, you have to live though tomorrow first.**

_It’s a date. Ugh I need sleep. I’ll text you my address tomorrow._

**I look forward to it, goodnight Kajira.**

_Goodnight master._

***

“DANNI!” Emma shouted excited as she opened her front door.

“Who is this Danni you speak of?” She asked. “I am Thor god of Thunpurr!”

Emma giggled with her.

“Come on in brother,” Lady Loki grinned and allowed Thor to enter.

At 7pm Emma’s house was filled with her closest friends as they made their way through Thor. Iron Man 1 and 2 had already happened that afternoon, Emma had told Tom to arrive about 8pm.

“So are they coming?” Start asked.

“Yeah, well, I know Tom is and I’m pretty sure Chris is coming, so hopefully Jeremy does too right?” She grinned.

“So did Tom end up texting you last night?” Danni asked with a grin.

“Yes, why what did he say to you guys?”

“Just asked if it was a good idea to text you while you were at work,”

“Oh, okay. Well yeah we text most of the night actually,” Emma smiled fondly remembering the photos on her phone.

There was a knock at the door.

Emma rose from the room, Thor was just about to finish so she didn’t bother with pausing it.

“Good evening,” She purred as she opened the door to reveal, Tom, Chris and Jeremy.

“Good evening,” Tom smiled moving to place a soft kiss on her cheek as he entered the house.

Emma blushed softly and led them to the lounge.

“Everyone, this is the boys, boys this is everyone, introduce yourselves you lazy fucks,” She laughed and turned off the end credits of Thor.

“What movie did we miss?” Hemsworth frowned.

“Thor, we started at 2 this afternoon we’ve gone through both Iron mans and now Thor, next is Captain America and then AVENGERS!”

“WOO!”

The group all burst out laughing.

“Alright, so booze is in the kitchen just thought there, bathroom is down that hall to the right and if you’re staying the night I have these two couches left, unless you can persuade someone to trade with you.” Emma told them all.

“But that’s only two places,” Hemsworth pointed out.

“I have sleeping arrangements,” Tom grinned cryptically.

“Well good for you,” Chris laughed and gave Tom a brotherly pat on the shoulder. “So, booze?”

“AYE!” the room chanted.

“Wow,” Renner gasped.

“Welcome to Asgard,” Emma smirked.

***

“You and I remember Budapest very differently!” Emma and Danni giggled to each other along with the movie.

“Hush you two!” Stuart threw a skittle, which hit Tom on the shoulder as he was laying with his head on her lap.

“Oi watch it!” Emma hissed throwing it back.

Tom chuckled and threw a piece of popcorn at Stuart too.

“Hey!”

“SHHH!” Danni and Hemsworth shushed them.

“Sorry!” Emma fake whispered back.

“I’ll be back, bathroom break,” Tom whispered and headed to the bathroom

  **Very difficult being so close an unable to touch.**

_I know. Pretty sure I’m going to need to change my underwear soon._

**I know, you smell wonderful.**

_I smell… oh. Does my scent turn you on?_

**Very much, I’m taking the edge of right now.**

_In my bathroom?_

**Yes, join me?**

_;)_

Emma got up and headed to the kitchen before taking the back way to the bathroom so no one would see her.

It was stupid since everyone already knew something was up when Tom had said he had sleeping arrangements and when he casually cuddled up to Emma, his head on her lap.

Emma gave a quick knock on the bathroom door, which opened to reveal Tom with his jeans unbuttoned, deep red boxers showing over an impressive erection.

“Wow,” Emma gasped and Tom smirked letting her in before shutting and locking the door again.

He pressed her up against the counter, forcing her to sit up on it and crowding in between her parted thighs.

“Been wanting you all day,” He whispered in her ear as he rested his hands on her knees slowly inching them up to mid thigh before trailing back to her knees, repeating the motion.

“Me too, I thought about you again this morning in my shower,” She purred.

“So did I,” He admitted.

“Thought about taking you back to my hotel room and fucking you into the sheets so that my last night in Melbourne would have me sleeping in sheets soaked in your scent.”

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” He admitted sadly.

“All good things must come to an end,” She shrugged trying not to let her disappointment show.

“But I have you all of tonight and you have me,” He reminded her, lifting her chin so he could kiss her.

Emma moaned as her eyes slid closed, her mouth parting to give his tongue entry.

Tom slid his hands up under her skirt and to her hips, pulling them closer together.

He broke the kiss to bite and nip and suck at her neck and shoulders.

“Tom,” She panted softly, moving one hand to rub against his erection the other to tangle in his hair.

Tom moaned into her skin and sank down onto his knees.

“Life your hips,” He ordered her.

Emma complied heart rate galloping at the sound of his voice, deep, dark, pure lust.

Tom removed her underwear quickly smiling at them before pocketing them sneakily and nuzzling against her inner thigh.

“Mmm you smell amazing,” He growled biting her innermost thigh roughly, sucking the blood beneath to the surface to leave a dark red angry mark.

He pulled back and admired his work, placing a kiss on it and then licking a long line up her slit.

“Fuck, Tom!” Emma gasped one hand on the sink supporting herself and the other in his hair.

“You taste even better,” He murmured against her skin before delving back in, tongue lapping softly at her clit, small kitten licks against the bundle of nerves.

“Uh… fuck,” She moaned trying to arch her hips against him.

Tom sealed his mouth over her clit, and sucked before moving to tongue down lower over her slit, drawing the alphabet and delving inside to open her up.

“Shit, Tom, fuck… ugh,” Emma panted.

“So good,” She gasped as he slipped a long delicate finger inside, deciding that wouldn’t be enough and slipped in another, rocking them in and out of her before curling and rubbing her g-spot.

“Uh,” She groaned, arm supporting her weight straining to keep her up and her thighs quivering with pleasure.

“Please,” She gasped.

“Please what?” He asked before his tongue resumed the kitten licks against her clit.

“Please, Master,” She begged.

Tom smirked and fingered her harder, faster, rougher, tongue swiping over her in strong broad licks.

“Yes, yes,” She chanted.

“Come, Emma,” Tom told her.

After a few more moments she did, biting on her fist to keep quiet as her thighs locked up and her back arched in a beautiful bow.

Tom licked his lips as he watched her come down from her high.

“Oh my god,” She gasped with a grin.

Tom smirked and stood up again to kiss her hard.

“My turn?” He asked her with the most innocent expression he could muster.

Emma grinned and slid down from the counter, turning him to swap their positions and dropping to her knees.

“Mmmm been thinking about sucking your cock all day, wondered what it would taste like, if you trimmed or shaved, cut or not, how big you’d be,” She told him as she pulled his jeans and boxers down to mid thigh, freeing his impressive cock.

“Do I disappoint?” He asked her, already knowing that she would not be disappointed with what she found.

“Oh god,” She groaned eyeing him up.

“I’ve been told I’m above average,” He grinned.

“Above and beyond,” She gawked, taking him in one hand and lapping at the head.

“Uh wow you taste good,” She rolled the drop of pre come on her tongue before swallowing, giving Tom a seductive look and taking him in her mouth, sucking gently on the hea nad swirling her tongue around.

“Fuck,” Tom gasped.

Emma grinned around her mouthful before sucking deeper, hand covering what she couldn’t fit working it in sync with her mouth.

She moved quickly, not wanting to tease but to make Tom come as quickly as possible.

Tom groaned and moaned above her, hands on her shoulders, squeezing and his hips bucking up when she did something that felt amazingly good.

“Emma,” He groaned when he felt his cock rub the back of her throat for a second before she moved back.

“Fuck,” She repeated the action, until her jaw relaxed and her throat opened to accommodate him and she could take him almost to the hilt.

“Fuck,” He groaned, hips arching up and choking her.

Emma pulled off and took a large lungful of hair.

“Sorry,” Tom gasped as she continued to jerk him with her hand.

“It’s okay,” She smiled and went back to sucking on the head.

“Fuck, feels good, more,” He ordered her.

Emma grinned and sucked him down again, one hand on his hips now, holding him down.

Tom groaned, struggling against her hand wanting to move, to buck up and fuck her mouth.

“Emma, fuck, gonna come,” He hissed eyes closing as he felt it coiling in his stomach.

“Stop, I’m going to come,” he tried to pull her off.

Emma slapped his hand away and sucked him down deep again, feeling him release in the back of her throat, swallowing quickly around him.

Tom slumped against the counted when she pulled off, his cock spent.

“Fuck,” He panted.

Emma smiled and stood up, giving him a small closed mouth kiss on the lips.

Tom grinned at her and pulled her back with a hand on the back of her skull and kissed her hard and deep.

“Will you guys hurry up, people actually have to use the bathroom!” Adrienne aka Captain America banged on the door.

Emma fixed her skirt and helped Tom zip up before they washed their hands with knowing smiles and exited the room.

“Ugh god, you two,” Adrienne cringed and let them pass.

“Welcome back,” Hemsworth grinned widely.

“Not a word,” Tom warned him.

Chris raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Is it bed time yet?” Danni asked yawning.

“Yes!” Stuart called out.

“Oh c’mon it’s only, oh okay 2am, right. Bed time people,” Emma called out.

“Don’t make me bring out ‘go the fuck to sleep’” She warned.

The room laughed.

“Show me your bedroom,” Tom whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she oversaw everyone getting comfortable on couches and sleeping bags.

Emma took his hands in hers and led him down the hall to the very end opening the door to reveal a large bedroom decorated in dark greens, black, silver and white.

“On the bed,” Tom said softly, giving her a small push in the small of the back.

She complied.

“Strip,” He ordered as he began to unbupptton his shirt.

Emma unhooked the bra chest plate an dropped it to the floor, unzipped her skirt and it followed.

She left the thigh high stockings on for now and lay otherwise naked on the bed for him.

Tom eyed her appreciatively.

“You’re beautiful,” He told her as he slipped his shirt off and undid I jeans, kicking them to the floor. He pulled off the red boxers and climbed onto the bed with her.

“Thank you,” She preened.

Tom lay next to her on his side, propped up on an elbow, kissing Emma deeply as he let his free hand roam over her flesh.

Emma got goose-bumps over her skin and shivered in delight her hand rubbing against his hips.

“I want to fuck you,” He whispered into the room.

“Top draw your side,” Emma panted back to him out of breath form the arousal and spectacular kiss.

Tom rolled and opened the draw smiling as he tore a condom off the strip and rolled back over onto his back.

The condom was a tight fit due to his size but it wasn’t too bad.

Emma lay back and made herself comfortable as Tom moved above her and placed kisses on her neck as he rutted against her.

“Tom,” Emma whined arching up to the touch. “Please, I want you,” She moaned.

Tom smiled and spat on his hand before lubing up his cock roughly before guiding his cock to her slit, rubbing the head against her clit.

“Tom c’mon!” She pouted.

He grinned and slid inside slowly until his hips were flush against the back of her thighs.

“Fuck,” Tom gasped as he felt her muscles, quivering around his cock.

“Mmmm, Tom,” She purred, arching her back.

He pulled out again and pushed back in slowly, reveling in the slow tight friction.

“Fuck you’re tight,” He gasped.

“I’ll open up,” She told him. “Open me up Tom, spread me with your cock,” She bit on his earlobe.

Tom shuddered visibly.

“Such a dirty little mouth,” Tom growled, biting on her shoulder and bucking up a little rougher.

“Mmm and it’s all yours,” She purred.

“I like the sound of that,” He told her moving so that his elbows rested on either side of her head and kissed her roughy, powerful body moving above her.

Emma moaned, feet planted on the bed to arch her hips up into his thrusts and hands running up and down his back feeling the muscles tense and flex.

“Tom,” She moaned.

“Mmmm, ride me?” He asked her.

Emma let out a breathless chuckle and nodded, letting him roll them.

Emma settled herself on her knees above him and slid down onto his length, back arching into a bow as she moaned.

“Emma,” Tom gasped hands firmly on her hips as he guided her up and down.

He watched mesmerized as his cock slid in and out of her heat, her juices slicking the way.

“Fuck,” He groaned moving faster now, hips slamming up into her.

“Shit, Tom,” Emma gasped, grinding down so that the head of his cock rubbed against her g-spot.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” She gasped, hands bracing on his chest to move quicker.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” She groaned.

“Come,” Tom told her.

Emma gasped, continuing to move quickly until her body tensed, clenching around Tom before slumping onto his chest, sated.

Tom smiled, feeling her panting into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them both until he was on top and began a slow gentle rocking, kissing her neck and biting her earlobes.

“Good?” He asked her.

“Amazing,” She replied, body till tingling from the continued pleasure.

“You feel so good on my cock,” He breathed in her ear as his hips continued their slow gentle pace.

“You tighten up so much I can barely move, it’s like your body doesn’t want me to go. Your greedy little cunt doesn’t want me to leave,” he licked up her neck, nipping at the flesh.

“Tom,” Emma whined in pleasure.

“I’m going to stay at this pace until you start squirming and begging me to go faster, until you’re ready to come again with me,”

“Yes,” She replied, arching her back in a big stretch, feeling him shift an move inside of her.

“Mmmm,” She moaned, rocking her hips back down on his cock.

“Already?” He asked her.

“For you I’m insatiable,” she grinned.

Tom smirked and slammed in hard, jarring her on the bed.

“Fuck,” Emma gasped.

Tom gripped her hips tightly, forcing himself in and out as hard and fast as he could, chasing his own orgasm, he had no doubts Emma would follow him over.

“Fuck, Emma, so tight,” He growled.

“Tom, come, please want to feel you,” She moaned, hands digging into his lower back urging him in harder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes. Uh. Yes. Emma!” He groaned.

“Come Tom,”

Tom was gone a few thrusts later, shoving in as deep as he could and holding himself there as he felt Emma clench and climax around him, milking his orgasm.

He collapsed to the side of her, breathing quickly and harshly.

Emma curled up against his side and Tom smiled wrapping his arms around her.

“Love a good cuddle after sex,” He told her smiling contently.

“Me too,” She smiled.

“That was far better than my dream last night,” He confessed with a small chuckle.

Emma giggled with him.

“Mmmm, and to think if I set an alarm we can go again in the morning,” She teased.

“Set an alarm for 9?” He asked her.

“Okay,”

Tom watched her move over to the bedside table and set an alarm on her phone before plugging it on charge.

“Oh I have something to show you, call my phone.” He grinned.

Emma frowned but did as he asked.

His caller Id for her came up as Kajira and the full length photo of her backside in the lacy underwear came up.

Emma laughed.

“That’s adorable,” She grinned.

“I’ll change the photo when I get a better one,” He promised.

Emma smiled.

“I take this to mean you expect calls and text from me after you leave?”

“I do, but only if you want to, I would very much enjoy receiving them,”

“Good coz I’m going to spam you with photos of me doing all sorts of random crap,” She laughed.

“I’d love that,” He told her, stroking her face gently.

“Good, now sleep, if I have to be up in five hours to fuck again I need all the sleep I can get,” She kissed him quiet and nuzzled into his neck to sleep.

Tom smiled at her and close his eyes.

***

 

 


End file.
